Falling in Love With Him
by Suzukata
Summary: [Chrestomanci] A series of CatTonino drabbles, that vary in rating. These are inspired by Blue Yeti, whom you should all worship.
1. Greetings

Hallo! 'Tis Suzu, stocking up the very much ignored catagory of Cat/Tonino. Shame! Shame on all you DWJ slash writers who have not taken advantage of this pairing!

Anyway, these are a series of drabbles. Not necessarily a series, though some might be connected.

And yes, I no own, and you no sue. Really, if I owned this series, Cat and Tonino would have been making out a _long_ time ago.

* * *

Title: Greeting

Characters: Cat Chant (mentioned), Tonino Montana, Benvenuto

Pairing: Cat/Tonino

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

When Tonino arrives, Benvenuto comes to him, like always, pleased to see him.

"Hallo Benvenuto," says Tonino, scratching him behind ragged ears. Benvenuto rumbles deep in his throat, then freezes.

He asks, growling, why Tonino smells like love.

Tonino blushes, and starts to explain. He hopes Benvenuto will understand.

"It's Cat, Chrestomanci's heir. Well, his name is Eric Chant, but -"

Benvenuto glares and informs Tonino that _anyone_ who wants to court Tonino, whatever their name, will have be approved by Benvenuto.

For the first time, Tonino is glad that Cat isn't here, and that England is very far away.


	2. Expectations

Hallo! 'Tis Suzu, stocking up the very much ignored catagory of Cat/Tonino. Yay for my two reviewers! ;;

Anyway, these are a series of drabbles. Not necessarily a series, though some might be connected.

And yes, I no own, and you no sue. Really, if I owned this series, Cat and Tonino would have been making out a _long_ time ago.

O . o . O . o . O

When Cat kisses Tonino, it isn't anything like what he was expecting.

He expected it to be awkward and fumbling; it's not. It's long and perfect, like they're pieces of a puzzle being fitted together.

He expected it to be slow and hesitant; it's anything but. It's fast and hot and there's so much passion that Cat thinks his heart will explode.

He expected Tonino to be surprised and slow to respond; he isn't. He kisses back right away, so gentle and sweet that Cat becomes dizzy.

When they break apart, Tonino looking up at him through his bangs, out of breath and smiling, Cat isn't sure what to expect.

When Tonino reaches up to kiss him again, he finds, as he puts his arms around Tonino's waist, that he doesn't care either.


	3. Leaving

**Title: **Leaving

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing/s:** Cat/Tonino

**Word Count:** 333

**Warning/s: **None, except for a flood of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I am not Dianna Wynn Jones. Obviously.

**Summary: **In which Cat worries, and Tonino is adorable.

**A/N: **Yaay! Yay for extremely late and not-quite-good-enough updates! Yaay!

* * *

"Tonino," Cat asks, "Tonino, what are we going to do when the year ends?"

They are both lying on one of the hills, side by side, when Cat asks the question. Cat is on his back, arms folded and tucked under his head, looking up at the sky, and Tonino is on his stomach, hands under his chin, looking across the land.

Tonino sits up and looks over at him, puzzled but smiling. Cat likes that. He thinks that Tonino's smile can fix everything.

Sometimes, it does.

"What do you mean?" Tonino asks, draping himself across Cat's chest, still smiling. Cat can't help it; he smiles back. Tonino looks even more pleased, and starts to play with a strand of Cat's hair.

"I mean, when the year that you're staying here ends. When you have to go back to Caprona. What are we going to do?"

The smile fades away, and Tonino looks serious for a moment. Cat feels sick to his stomach, and wishes that he'd never suggested that they think about the matter. Even if it has been eating away at the back of his mind for months now.

Then Tonino shrugs and smiles again, and relief shoots through Cat like a bolt of lightning. Tonino moves off his stomach and sits back up. His hair is messy, bits of grass cling to his shirt, and his face is flushed red. Cat thinks he's gorgeous.

"I could always just stay here, if you would like," Tonino whispers, shyly, hesitantly. The smile is still there, but it's wavering, as if Tonino thinks that Cat might not want him to stay.

Cat lunges up and grabs Tonino by the shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Tonino understands, and gives a little laugh of relief, and so does Cat, and somehow, they both start laughing hysterically, uncontrollably. And then, somehow, the hug turns into a kiss, and Cat has never been happier in his entire life.

He should have known that Tonino wouldn't leave.

* * *

Riiight. Found this. Finished this. Posted this.

Am now inspired to write Cat/Tonino fluff, but the other muses also demand my attention.

Like, **_now_**.

Please review, mine dahlings. I'm going crazy over here (not that it's a terribly long way to go . . .)

- Suzu


End file.
